powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby Singer (Omniverse)
}|width=200|height=180|position=center|left=0}} }}Bobby Singer is a Ranger and one of closest allies to Hunter and Kurt in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Biography Bobby Singer was a Power Ranger, close friend and father figure to Kurt and Hunter Winchester. Bobby grew up with an abusive father, who Bobby shot and killed when he was a child while protecting his mother. Bobby buried his father in the salvage yard. In his adult life, he was a mechanic by trade. Bobby became a Ranger after he had to kill his wife Karen when she was possessed by a demon. Rufus Turner is the Ranger who exorcised the demon and helped cover up Karen's death. It was Rufus who introduced Bobby to the world of Power Rangers and monsters, and they hunted together for many years until a hunt went wrong in Omaha around the 1990's. They become estranged after this although they had contact and some reconciliation until Rufus' death in Chpt6. In Chpt5 of the series, Bobby sold his soul to Crowley in exchange for information on Death's location. Crowley also makes it possible for Bobby to walk again. Telling Bobby that he will return his soul after Lucifer is defeated. It is later revealed that Bobby was given the standard ten years to live until his soul is dragged to Hell, due to a loophole of Crowley only having to put forth "best efforts" to return his soul. Bobby, however, is able to blackmail Crowley and negotiate the return of his soul. In Chpt6, Kurt had visited Bobby after he was resurrected out from Lucifer's Cage, and Bobby had agreed to keep Kurt's return a secret from Hunter, who Bobby sees at having a chance at a normal life. Following his reunion with Kurt, Hunter (worried because of Kurt's cold and relentless behavior) calls on Bobby for support. A soulless Kurt later turns their closeness against Bobby when Balthazar tells Kurt that the spell to keep his soul from being returned requires the blood of his father but that needn't come from the "father of your blood," and he tries to kill Bobby. Following the return of Kurt's soul, Bobby finds it initially difficult to be around Kurt because of this assault. Bobby continued to work with Kurt and Hunter hunting the Mother of Monsters -- Apophis. While possessed by a creature she created, he kills his old friend Rufus Turner. Bobby is the first one to voice concerns about Castiel's activities, and is with Kurt and Hunter when Castiel appears. In Chpt7, He helped send the souls back to Purgatory, and tries to keep Kurt and Hunter grounded in the aftermath of losing Castiel, Kurt's hallucinations, and the appearance of the Leviathans. Then after being shot in the head by Dick Roman, the leader of the Leviathans, Bobby lapses into a coma where he had ultimately died. His last word is an affectionate "Idjits" to Kurt and Hunter. However, Bobby refuses to go with his reaper, remaining on Earth as a spirit to help the Winchesters, when he is able. However, after becoming a vengeful spirit temporarily, he asked Kurt and Hunter to put him to rest, which they did. His last request was for them not to give into vengeance like he did and when their time came, to move on. In Chpt8, unfortunately, instead of going to Heaven where he belonged once his flask was burned, on Crowley's orders, a rogue reaper named Ajay takes Bobby to Hell instead where he is tortured by demons in the visage of Kurt and Hunter taunting him. Eventually, the real Kurt rescues him and releases Bobby's soul unto Heaven where it belongs with help from the angel Naomi. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Minor Characters Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Rangers Category:Power Ranger Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse